xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Master Blue Dream
Dao Master Blue Dream is one of the Five Masters of the Ancient Primordial Star System of the Outer Realm. He is the father of Li Qian Mei. Background His wife's body was taken over by the Fifth Concubine. The Fifth Concubine coerces him into doing things for her benefit while promising to not destroy his wife's soul as long as he cooperates with her. Due to this he has a crack in his Dao Heart, thus halting his progression in cultivation. Nonetheless, he is the second strongest among the Five Masters, falling short only to Sovereign. This was shown when he fought two of the other masters at once and managed to severely injure them to the point their cultivations dropped several stages. He possesses two essences, a physical essence at Mid-Stage Arcane Void, and a sealed ethereal essence which is infinitely close to Early-Stage Void Tribulant. Together, he can display power equivalent to that of peak Arcane Void. History Book 9 He met Wang Lin in the Cloud Sea Star System's Seven-Colored Realm after Wang Lin devoured Sovereign's Dao Fruit. He attacked Wang Lin with his palm and told him that if he can survive for a year under his palm he will be left alive. However, after he noticed the bracelet that Li Qian Mei gave Wang Lin. Knowing that the bracelet won't protect someone unless the previous owner gave permission for it to be taken, Dao Master Blue Dream spares him. After Wang Lin saved Li Qian Mei from the vortex near Demon Sect, he took her to the Blue Silk Clan as he had no other way to stop her continuously dissipating vitality. There, Dao Master Blue Dream offered to him on as his disciple and guaranteeing that he will be safe from Sovereign and reach the Third-Step in 100 years as long Wang Lin gives up the Inner Realm, gives up Li Muwan and marries Li Qian Mei. Wang Lin instantly refused which disappointed Dao Master Blue Dream but he still passed on a few spells called Light and Shadow Shield and Heaven Reversal Stamp and a Dao Spell called Fuse. These spells allowed Wang Lin to successfully battle and defeat the Seventh Concubine's avatar that had been following him to devour his "divinity". Later, Dao Master Blue Dream appeared at the Young Emperor Trial of the Fallen Land along with Li Qian Mei. Afterwards, Wang Lin left the Fallen Land and attacked Sovereign's clone in the Fire Sparrow Clan's Holy Land. Unbeknownst to him, Wang Lin was caught in the Sovereign's Fishing the Moon from the Well and would have almost certainly died if not for Dao Master Blue Dream stepping in and stopping the Sovereign. Book 10 During the first battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War, Dao Master Blue Dream chose to help Wang Lin one last time by sparing him even after the latter refused his request of letting the defeated Outer Realm cultivators leave. Dao Master Blue Dream finally acted merciless against Wang Lin when Sovereign used Fishing the Moon from the Well on Wang Lin at Planet Suzaku. When Wang Lin was inches from escaping after having killed Ice Boy, Second Concubine, Sixth Concubine, Grey-robed Old Man, Black-robed Old Woman and even having injured Sovereign by using Master Scarlet Soul, Dao Master Blue Dream appeared and pushed him back into the trap world. Book 11 72 years later, after Wang Lin set up the Unnamed Wheel Formation, Sovereign appeared at the Blue Silk Clan and asked Dao Master Blue Dream to destroy the formation. In exchange, he promised to help free Dao Master Blue Dream's wife's soul from inside the Fifth Concubine. 18 months later, Dao Master Blue Dream brought Li Qian Mei along to visit Wang Lin. He offered to move his Blue Silk Clan to the Inner Realm and fight for the Inner Realm so long as Wang Lin promised to marry Li Qian Mei. After pondering over the matter for a few months, Wang Lin refused. Angered, Dao Master Blue Dream stated that Wang Lin reconsider. He also lowered his condition to Wang Lin promising that if Li Muwan was revived he and Li Qian Mei would become brother and sister, however, if Li Muwan was unable to be revived he and Li Qian Mei would get married. After struggling to make a decision for months, Wang Lin finally assented to this after he saw Li Qian Mei's tears and remembered all that she had done for him. Thus, Dao Master Blue Dream intercepted Dao Master Miao Yin, Devil Master Nine Heavens and Esteemed Great Desolation that were freed from Ye Mo's Ancient Tomb by Seven-Colored Daoist. After three days of battle, Dao Master Miao Yin was seriously injured, so much so that his cultivation level fell to peak Spirit Void and he became unable to reach to his peak cultivation in 100 years. Devil Master Nine Heaven’s injuries were slightly less severe than Dao Master Miao Yin’s, but his Joss Flame Realm was destroyed which injured his mind and resulted in his cultivation level falling to early-stage Arcane Void. Esteemed Great Desolation was injured the most and escaped using a secret spell. His injuries were so bad that his lifespan fell to just 10 years. A few months later, Wang Lin returned to the New Celestial Realm having rid himself of Seven-Colored Daoist. There, he saw the Blue Silk Clan. Later, Dao Master Blue Dream appeared when Wang Lin was consulting Qing Lin about All-Seer's avatar. He informed the two about the Ancient Celestial Sovereign's spell which All-Seer might be using and sent Wang Lin to kill All-Seer if he wished to rid himself of the spell. Book 13 When the Scarlet Soul Sect and Master Scarlet Soul wage war against the Cave World, he along with Master South Cloud become the main opposition against him. However, they were no match for Master Scarlet Soul and Blue Dream was severely injured. When Wang Lin returns to the cave world and heals his injuries, he becomes overjoyed. However, when Wang Lin confesses that he has not found Li Qianmei after she reincarnated, he becomes bitter and lashes out at Wang Lin. His anger dissipates when he realizes that Wang Lin tried his best and that it seemed like Li Qianmei was intentionally avoiding him. Knowing his daughter well, he knew that if she did not want Wang Lin to find her, it would be very difficult for him to locate her. He witnesses Wang Lin's newfound power when he effortlessly kills Master Scarlet Soul with his Grand Empyrean Sun. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Five Masters Category:Blue Silk Sect Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Arcane Void